Three Pots of Baby Food
by LilSquemi
Summary: This is my first fanfic so pleease be nice! It's an A/H romance fling-thing. Rating T just to be safe! Please R R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You will probably have to use your imagination quite a bit on this fanfic because my explination isn't very good in this.**

Artemis paced Robina's surgery waiting room. The twelve year old girl had a doctorate in chemistry, biology, phisics and general science, who would have thought? Although in Arcadian years that meant that she was twelve _thousand_ years old, still, not many teenagers, besides himself, would have the ability to open a public surgery. Arcadians weren't known for their intellingence, like centuars, but Robina was an exception. A huge exception. It is still a mystery why Robina is Holly's cousin because with her golden scales, fangs, long brown hair and five foot nine heigt they look nothing alike. But her name was Robina Elizabeth Short and their blood match came up positive so no one could object. All of these ramblings went on in Artemis' head until his bodyguard placed a fim hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a seat.

"You need to rest," came the familiar voice of Butler, "And I know you won't go to bed so at least sit."

Artemis ran a hand over his face; his hair was messy, his features were ravaged with worry and he had stubble on his chin and upper lip.

Trouble Kelp came and sat by him, "Don't worry so much. As long as you don't do what I did when Juliet was having Tommy, it'll be fine."

Artemis thought of Trouble and Juliet's son Tommy. Then he thought of the havoc Trouble had caused. He shuddered, the Commander had only stopped when he saw Juliet and the bundle because he had fainted.

"I don't think that even a human of my ability could pull that off again," mummbled Artemis.

Foaly joined the small group.

"Well he does have a reason to worry. I mean it's not everyday you're the father of fairy twins. Him and Holly getting married was a shock, Holly pregnancy was an even bigger one and twins well… wow," he concluded.

Everyone nodded. Juliet burst through the double doors, grinning. They all jumped out of their seats and ran over to her.

"How is she?" asked Artemis quickly.

"Well," said Juliet running over to the cupboard, "She didn't have twins as we expected."

The boys screeched to a halt.

"What?" they shouted.

Juliet grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Put it this way," she laughed, "You'll need one pot of food per baby."

She put a mound of baby food next to him. Artemis counted.

"Twenty!" he choked.

"No," Juliet said, "I'll take those."

She took an armfull and put them on the side leaving him with… three pots of baby food.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis sped down the corridor so fast that he skidded and slammed into the walls numerous times. Well, I'd like to see you turn corners at that speed. The double doors loomed before him like towers. But instead of busting through he stopped, what would he see? Would everything take a turn fo the worst? He stepped into the brightly lit room.

_She's gorgeous. _Holly was sat on her hostpital bed grinning. A lot of changes had come over her since he first met her all those years ago. Her crew-cut was now shoulder length and slightly curly. She had started to wear a small amount of foundation even thought he thought she didn't need it. Holly had pretty much left her life in the police and therefore had more time for herself, so every now and again she would go with his mother to the spa. _She is absolutely gorgeous._ Artemis walked over to her, in a complete daze. He wasn't totally aware of his hanging jaw. Holly was holding three small bundles. She looked up and her smile nearly touched her pointy ears.

"Hi," was all he manged to say.

Artemis sat next to her and she passed him a bundle. It snuggled up to him as he held it close. Everything seemed hazy, hazy but perfect. He was woken up by a loud thump near the door followed by Holly's laughter. Butler, Foaly. Trouble, Juliet and most of the LEP had come into the room to have a look themselves. Butler and Foaly had then fainted and squashed everyone underneath them. Artemis smiled. _Ha ha._ He put an arm around Holly, careful not to smother the two other bundles, and she leant into his chest. Everything was completely perfect. Holly loked into his eyes and they kissed. It was an utterly magical moment.

If that last scene had been the end of a movie, the camera would have panned out showing lots of grunting officers, trying to escape from underneath the mammoth and the horse. Then you would have seen in the background a brand new family sharing their first, and definately not last, special moment.

**A/N: I know this story is short but I am definately going to write a sequel. TRIPLETS I mean gosh what was I thinking? Voice in head: "You were thinking that everyone would love it!" Yeah, I was wasn't I. Please review and tell me if my head was right! **


End file.
